Leaving on a Jet Plane
by starcrossed.emma
Summary: A story based on John Denver's Leaving on a Jet Plane. It takes place after Jake tells Miley that he's leaving for Romania. Jiley and a little Loliver later on.
1. Prologue

**All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.**

"Miley?" He asked.

"Jake? It's two in the morning. What are you doing here?"  
"I had to say goodbye before I left."

**But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn. The taxi's waitin', and he's blowing his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could die.**

"Miley, I know it's early. I'm sorry, but I had to."

"It's alright, Jake. It is. It's just sort of sad that you're leaving," She said, wiping a stray smile off her face.

"Look, Miley. I'm so lonely. Ten hours on a plane without you, and then four months? How bad could my life get? Miley, I'll miss you." A tear fell down her face. The taxi behind me beeped.

**So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go.**

"Don't be sad. Kiss me, and smile for me."

"Jake, I'll miss you."

"Here," He said, hugging her. "Just don't forget me."

"If you don't let go, I won't have to."

**Cause I'm leavin on a jet plane. Dont know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go.**

"Look, Miles, my plane's going to leave. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I'm done shooting. I'll miss you," He said, smiling.

"I love you, Jake."

**Theres so many times I've let you down. So many times I've played around… I tell you now, they don't mean a thing.**

"I know you're mad at me, Miley. I'm sorry that I screwed up so many times. I'm sorry I asked Lily to the dance. I know you weren't telling me to move on. I didn't like her, and I want you to know that you're the only girl I've ever thought of."

**Every place I go, I'll think of you. Every song I sing, I'll sing for you… When I get back I'll bring your wedding ring.**

"I'll think of you when I'm away. I promise."

"Every time I sing a song, I'll think of you."

"When I come back, Miley, I want you to marry me."

"Don't jump the gun there, Jake Ryan."

**So kiss me, and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go.**

"Promise me you'll never leave me," She said. She hugged me again, and I smiled.

"Miles, I have to. But in my heart, I'll always be with you. Promise you'll wait for me."

"I promise."

**Cause I'm leavin on a jet plane. Dont know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go.**

"Miley, I hope I'll be back soon."

"Four months, you said," She accused.

"I know, and I hope they're right. I hate to leave you."  
**  
Now the time has come to leave you. One more time, let me kiss you...**

"I have to go now, Miley. I'm sorry," I said as the taxi beeped his horn again. I kissed her deeply, and she smiled.

"I love you, Jake."  
"I love you too, Miley.

**Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way.**

"Close your eyes, Miles. It'll make it easier."

**Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone…**

"One day, that'll be me going with you," Miley said to Jake, closing her eyes.

**About the times, I wont have to say, "Kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go."**

"Jake, I'll miss you," She said as he walked away.

"I'll miss you too, Miles," He said, smiling his trademark grin. "I'll never leave you again, after this."

"You'd better not," She said as I got in the taxi and drove away.

**Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go.**

As I got on the plane, a small shock overtook me, telling me not to. And as I boarded the plane, I knew that to leave would be to lose my happiness. I did, though, and as the plane lifted off the ground, I watched the home I had, and the friends that I made dissapear under me. I wasn't sure when I'd be back from Romania, but I knew that Miley was the only person I should be with.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's the deal with the review I left myself. It was originally for another author, Eternal Love LJ, for one of her Harry Potter stories. Unfortunately, I must have had the wrong window open when I clicked "go", and I look like I reviewed myself. It didn't work out so well.

**DISCLAIMER!:** I don't own Hannah Montana—or… ::sigh:: Mitchel Musso. Darn.

"Hello, can I get you a drink?" The flight attendant asked. Jake Ryan looked up from his book.

"Sure, can I have some water?" Jake asked.

"Of course, dear," The flight attendant said, pouring him a glass of water.

"Do you know if I'm allowed to use my laptop?" Jake asked.

"Yes you can, just make sure that when we land, you turn it off so that it doesn't interfere with our landing signals. You should be able to get a wireless connection because we have one up front."

"Thank you," Jake said, sipping his water as he pulled out his laptop. He opened it and immediately signed onto the wireless. He logged onto AIM, and saw that Lilly was on.

**ZombieSlayer1:** Lilly, hey.  
**Sk8rGrl: **Jake? Hi. What's up?  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Not much. I'm flying to Romania as we speak. Is Miley at your place?  
**Sk8rGrl:** Negative, but I'll call her and tell her to sign in.  
**ZombieSlayer1: **Thnx.  
**Sk8rGrl:** No prob, Jake. She's signing in. I'll send you her s/n.

**ZombieSlayer1: **Miles, hey.  
**MileyIsLove:** Jake! OMG, no way. Are you in Romania yet?  
**ZombieSlayer1:** No, but I'll call you when I am.  
**ZombieSlayer1: **Okay, so I know this sounds crazy, but you look _a lot_ like Hannah Montana.  
**ZombieSlayer1: **I was just checking out her website, and I noticed that you look like her.  
**MileyIsLove:** Wow, Jake. You're funny! Hannah Montana? I didn't think I was _that_ pretty!  
**ZombieSlayer1: **Not pretty? You're prettier than she is, Miles.

**MileyIsLove:** Did you see that, Lily? I'm prettier than _Hannah Montana_ is.  
**Sk8rGrl: **Wow. I find that surprising. In my opinion, you look totally alike.  
**MileyIsLove:** I think so, too. Hmm, I wonder why. You almost ready for the concert?  
**Sk8rGrl: **'Course. Just let me get my Lola on!

**MileyIsLove:** Jake, I've got to go. Jackson's downstairs, he says I have to go down to the beach with him.  
**MileyIsLove:** I'll call you whenever I'm done and you're in Romania.  
**ZombieSlayer1:** I'll see you 'round then, Miles. Look, maybe I can come down when I get a day off of shooting.  
**MileyIsLove: **That'd be cool. Maybe I'll meet you halfway. :)  
**ZombieSlayer1: **Okay, bye, Miles.  
**MileyIsLove: **Bye, Jake.  
**MileyIsLove has just signed off.  
****ZombieSlayer1: **Love you.  
**ZombieSlayer1: **Or you could just sign off on me.

"_Fade to black, show the names, play that happy song_," Hannah Montana finished her song, tossing her blonde hair out of her face. "Thank you, everyone! Now, I have a special demo for my new album. This song is for anyone who misses someone right now." Hannah looked offstage at _Lola_ who was sitting in a folding chair. Lola gave her the thumbs up. "_I miss you, I miss your smile… and I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know: I miss you. The way you hold me tight. I miss the way you say, 'everything's alright', and even though you're gone I see you're still here with me. I know you're happy there, but I will send this single prayer: I miss you._" Hannah smiled and looked out at the sea of faces around her. "Goodnight Los Angeles!"

"Miles, that was _great_," Lily said as the two ran backstage. Lily took off her red wig, and Miley was about to take off hers when her cell phone rang.

"Jake," Miley said. "Hey, Jake!"

"Miley, hi. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I just got in, and I saw Hannah Montana was on. I had to watch her concert. It was the only thing in English that's on all _night_!"

"It's all good, Jake. How was it?"

"It was great! She had this one song about missing someone, and I thought it was awesome. It's totally how I feel right now."

"Aww! I wish it was on over here. I can't wait for her new album to come out!"

"Hey, maybe we can go to a concert sometime. It'll be great."

"Maybe, Jake. Maybe," Miley sighed. "I'm sorry that I have to cut our conversation short, but I'm kinda busy right now. I'm so sorry. I'll call you back later, though. And if I don't, I'll email you."

"Okay, Miley. See you 'round."

"Bye!"

"Bye," Jake sighed, haning up the phone.

"Well, this has been fun," Miley said slowly. "Minus the whole 'him wanting to take me to a Hannah Montana concert' part."

"That's awkward."

"Maybe I should tell him. He'll understand. He's a star, too."

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he'll hate you so much for not telling him, he'll stop talkiing to you."

"Thanks, Lily."

"Any time," Lily smiled brightly. Miley tore off her Hannah Montana wig and changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Oh, jeez. The Hannah Phone's ringing. Hello?" Miley asked, picking it up.

"Hi, Hannah, it's Jake Ryan."

"Jake Ryan! You don't say!"

**A/N:** Sorry to cut it short. I originally had it till the end of the page, but I changed the chapters. I've already written it all, you see. Anyway, if you review, I'll update again. Please? Just click the little periwinkle box. Remember, the extra lyrics to "I Miss You" were written exclusively by Alissa!  
So, it's my first story, so I didn't expect thousands of reviews. But maybe now there's SORT OF a plot, I'll get a few more? Periwinkle box, left bottom corner. Click it. Write something nice. :)  
I decided to update tonight. Next update sometime before the newest Hannah Montana tomorrow night. If I get SIX revivews.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Mitchel Musso. Unfortunately I own neither Hannah Montana, nor Mitchel Musso.

Previously

"Oh, jeez. The Hannah Phone's ringing. Hello?" Miley asked, picking it up.  
"Hi, Hannah, it's Jake Ryan."  
"Jake Ryan! You don't say!"

**Chapter Three**

"So, Hannah, my manager wants to get you down to Romania to film the sequel to the episode you were in. He's calling your people pretty soon," Jake stated natureally.

"Cool! I'll try to get down there."

"Mile—My little star... you were great tonight," Mr. Stewart said, rephrasing his words tediously as he noticed that Miley was on the phone.

"Alright, Jake. I have to go. I'll see you later, though."

"Wait," Jake said, making her stop dead. "Your song tonight was really beautiful." There were a few moments of silence before he finished. "Bye, Hannah."  
"Thanks," Miley said quietly, hanging up the phone.

"Guess who's starring on _Zombie High_?" Mr. Stewart asked when Miley had shut off the phone.

"Is it _Hannah Montana_?"

"No, it's Lola Luftnagle," Lily offered sarcastically. "Who else _would _it be, Miley?"

"Good point. Nobody's quite as _smart_ or _funny_ or _beautiful_ or _talented_ as Hannah Montana, now, are they?"

"No they are not!" Lily said, snapping in a Z-Formation.

"Hello, you lovely ladies, it is _Smokin' Oken_," said Oliver, striding into the room.

"Oliverguesswhat!" Miley shouted.

"I'll guess if you talk slower," Oliver muttered.

"Hannah Montana's starring on _Zombie High_!"

"No way! That's awesome, Miley!" Oliver said, hugging her. "And you, Lola, I'm sure _you'll_ be going."

"Actually," Mr. Stewart said, flipping his phone closed.

"Aww, man! I can't go?!"

"No, you're both going," Mr. Stewart finished. "You're all leaving in two days, and you'll be staying the week. You'll be home late Monday night."

"But it doesn't take that long to film. We leave Sunday, get there Sunday night, review the script from Monday to Wednesday, film Thursday and Friday… we still have Saturday and Sunday," Miley recited, as if she was calculating it in her head.

"You're going out with Jake on Saturday, and you're going shopping on Sunday," Mr. Stewart smiled.

"Daddy, I love you!" Miley shouted.

"Alright, Bud. I love you, too, but I'd rather not spend all night in this stuffy old room. So, if you can get your stuff together, Lola's sleepin' over tonight so you can pick out all your little clothes."

"THANK YOU, DADDY!" Miley shouted.

**----------------------------------------------------**

"What do you think of this?" Miley asked Lily. She twirled around, wearing a yellow off-the-shoulder shirt and a flowery skirt that matched her blonde wig.

"You're Hannah Montana. You look like you belong in a garden club."

"Fair point. What if I wore this?" Miley asked, holding up a red, one shouldered shirt with metallic and black designs on the front.

"That's cute, but nix the skirt," Lily advised. "How about these?" She asked, holding up a pair of dark jeans.

"Cuute, I like your style, Miss Lola," Miley giggled. "And these shoes?" She asked, holding up a pair of black converses.

"That looks cute."

"What about you?"

"I was thinking that for the flight down, I'd wear this," Lily said, holding up a striped, low-cut hooded sweater and a black oxford shirt.

"That's cute. What color wig?"

"Well, I got this new black one with red highlights. It's really pretty," Lily said, pulling it out of her duffle bag. "See?"

"That's pretty," Miley said, running her fingers through the long, black hair. "I like it."

"Miles, come on downstairs, you've got a recording session in an hour!"

"What, daddy?" Miley asked.

"Sweet niblets, I forgot to tell you! Hannah needs to go record that song she sang yesterday. Everyone liked it so much, they're producing a single CD. Come on, Miles. Get your wig on."

"Well, thanks for telling me, daddy," Miley said angrily. "Lily's coming."

"Alright, Miles, as long as we _get _there."

**----------------------------------------------------**

"_I miss you, I miss your smile,_" Miley ended.

"Good job, darlin'," Mr. Stewart smiled.

"You were awesome, Miles."

"Just one more song, Miles," Mr. Stewart said, handing her a sheet of music.

"Daddy, you're joking!" Miley gasped.

"Nope. Go ahead, Miles, we're all ears."

"Oh, jeez," Miley sighed before she started singing. "_Girl whales, they're doin' their nails. Girl whales and they don't need no males. Gettin' married wearing white-lace veils, and flippin' and floppin' their big old tails. Girl whales, girl whales, girl whales don't need no males._"

"That was _awesome_, Miley!" Lily laughed.

"Thanks. I'm so excited," Miley deadpanned.

"Well, Miley, you better get ready for your album cover shoot," Mr. Stewart announced. "It starts…" He glanced at his watch. "Right now."

"Hannah! It's so good to see you," Lisa the photographer said, striding into the room. "And Mr. Montana, look at you."

"This is gonna be a _long_ day," Mr. Stewart sighed.

**A/N:** Now Hannah's pretty much over, and I decided to update. Periwinkle box, you guys! Next update Sunday night or tomorrow morning—since I'm going away for the day.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far… you all make my day. I think anyone likes reading this should thank them, too, because if they didn't review, I wouldn't be updating this. So, let's all give the reviewers a BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE ::pauses for applause:: Now, here's the story.

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning Hannah Montana or Mitchel Musso. One day, he'll realize he's right for me.

Previously:

"Hannah! It's so good to see you," Lisa the photographer said, striding into the room. "And Mr. Montana, look at you."

"This is gonna be a _long_ day," Mr. Stewart sighed.

**Chapter Three**

Miley, dressed as Hannah Montana, was getting a fair few strange looks as she walked through the airport with Lola Luftnagle and a new friend with blonde hair.

"Alright, here's your passports," Mr. Stewart said, handing them each a small booklet. "Uncle Earl's going to meet you down there and drive you to your hotel."

"_The_ Uncle Earl?" Lily asked, exchanging a glance with Oliver.

"Just kiddin' you guys. Aunt Dolly's going to bring you to the hotel and then you're all on your own. Here's my cell phone number, just in case," Mr. Stewart said, laughing at Oliver's nervous face as he handed each child a slip of paper.

"Bye, Daddy. I'll see you in a week," Miley said, hugging her dad.

"Bye, Mr. Stewart," Lily and Oliver said in unison.

"Bye, kids, now go get on that plane before it leaves you like a jackrabbit in the supermarket," Mr. Stewart.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart," Lily said before rushing away.

"Have fun, Hannah. You two, too, Lola and Brian," Mr. Stewart called after them. Miley turned, winked and blew him a kiss.

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Who you talking to, Oliver?" Lily asked as the plane took off. Their first-class seats were a half-foot apart, large and comfortable, and reclined completely without hitting anyone.

"Becca Weller," Oliver said as he typed another instant message.

"Oh, cool," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of asking her out."

"Awesome," Lily said, looking away for a subject change. _Only about twelve more hours of listening to Oliver talk to his new girlfriend_.

"Yeah. I'm so in love. She's awesome."

"Cool," Lily said, opening her own laptop. She immediately signed on and saw that Jake was on.

**ZombieSlayer1:** Hey, Lily. Is Miley at your place? I can't seem to reach her anywhere. Nobody's picking up their phones.  
**Sk8rGrl:** Nope—not here. Sorry, Jake. What's up?  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Not much. We're starting filming soon, though. I was going to talk to Miley, though.  
**Sk8rGrl:** Hold on, Miley just came over. Wanna talk to her?  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Sure! That'd be great, Lily.  
**Sk8rGrl: **Okay, here she is.

"Miley? The Zombie Slayer would like a word."

"With me? Awesome!" Miley giggled, taking Lily's laptop.

**Sk8rGrl: **Jake! Hi. It's Miley.  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Hey, Miles.  
**Sk8rGrl: **What's up?  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Not much. I was about to call Hannah Montana. You know, Miley. I know this sounds crazy. I love you more than anyone. You know that, right?  
**Sk8rGrl:** Yeah…?  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Well… I've never felt anything like what I feel when I'm with you. Except… when I'm with Hannah.  
**Sk8rGrl: **So, are you dumping me for a national pop star?  
**ZombieSlayer1:** No, Miles. That's not it. It's just… I wanted to tell you that even though she's coming down, you're still the only girl I'd ever want to be with. I love Hannah. She's girlfriend material. I love you more though, and I'd never imagine being with anyone _except_ you.  
**Sk8rGrl: **Alright. Well, now that's settled, are you talking to Oliver?  
**ZombieSlayer1: **Yeah. I have to go, though. I'll send you our conversation.  
**Conversation between ZombieSlayer1 and SmokinOken has been sent to Sk8rGrl.  
****ZombieSlayer1 has signed off.  
****  
ZombieSlayer1: **Hey, Oken. How's Malibu.  
**SmokinOken: **I wouldn't know.  
**ZombieSlayer1: **What do you mean?  
**SmokinOken: **I got… sent to Jersey with my aunt.  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Oh. How's Lily?  
**SmokinOken:** She's pretty good, I think.  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Who do you like, Oken?  
**SmokinOken:** Well, I think Becca Weller's pretty hot.  
**ZombieSlayer1:** Who do you _like_ though? Not Becca?  
**SmokinOken:** I kinda think Lily's nice. Don't tell her though. We're best friends.  
**ZombieSlayer1: **I wouldn't.  
**SmokinOken: **Thanks, Jake.  
**ZombieSlayer1: **No problem. Well, I've got to go do some filming. TTYL, Oken.  
**SmokinOken:** Peace.  
**Conversation between ZombieSlayer1 and SmokinOken has ended.  
****ZombieSlayer1: **I love you, Miley.

"Lola, he loves me!" Miley squealed.

"Uh, little girl? Some people are busy trying to sleep," a mother said, gesturing at her daughter. Her daughter, about eleven years old, stirred and woke up. "Nice job. Try to be quiet next time," The woman said rudely.

"Hannah Montana? Is that really you?"

"No, sweetie, it's just a girl that _looks_ like Hannah Montana. You're so tired, you think it is. Go to sleep, sweetie," The mother said, smiling happily at her daughter.

"Actually, Miss, I _am _Hannah Montana. This is Lola Luftnagle and Brian… Harrison."

"Oh my goodness, Hannah Montana! Could I have your autograph?"

"Sure. What's your name?

"I'm Aiden."

"Alright, Aiden."

"Hannah, could I take a picture with you?"

"As soon as the plane lands. I promise."

"With Brian and Lola, too?"

"Sure," Miley said, handing Aiden a signed picture.

"Oh, gee. _Aiden—I can't wait for this plane to land! Have a nice time in Romania! Love, Hannah Montana_. Thank you soo much, Hannah," Aiden said, grinning bemusedly.

"Any time, Aiden."

----------------------------------------------------

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly," The pilot said in a nasally voice.

"Thank goodness," Miley said. "I can't wait to get off this thing."

As the plane landed, the pilot announced that people were allowed to get out of their seats. Miley, Oliver and Lily immediately grabbed their bags and walked over to Aiden. "Do you want to take a picture?"

"Yeah! Mom, could you take it?"

"Sure, sweetie," The woman said, now smiling at Miley and her friends. The four arranged themselves so that Aiden was standing between the three celebrities, and her mother took the picture. Then, Lily and Brian left so that Aiden could take a picture alone with Hannah.

"Hannah, could I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure. What's up?" Miley asked as the two made their way out of the plane. Aiden's mother nodded, affirming the fact that Aiden could talk to Hannah.

"Well, there's this guy that likes me. And he's really popular, but he's kind of stuck up, and I don't know if he's the best person to go out with."

"Alright, Aiden, I'll let you in on a secret that I'm dating this guy named… Oliver," Miley said, saying the first name that came to her head.

"Okay."

"And he's a really great guy, but at first, he was really stuck up, too. But the secret is that he was IMing his friend one day, and he messed up our instant message bubbles, and accidentally told me that he liked me because I was cute and down-to-earth. And I knew that he was a great guy then. So I think you should give this guy a chance."

"Thanks, Hannah," Aiden said as her mother hurried her away. "Bye!"

"Wait, here," Miley said, handing Aiden a piece of paper. "It's my phone number. Let me know how everything goes."

"Gee, thanks," Aiden grinned.

"You're a great person, Miles," Lola said.

"Miss Montana, over here," a voice called.

"Aunt Dolly!" Miley shouted, running out to greet her aunt.

"I got your luggage, you three. Oh, wait… hold on, Miles, I have a surprise for you," Aunt Dolly smiled, winking.

"Hey, Hannah," Jake Ryan said, walking over from where he was seated at a bench. "Or, should I say _Miley_."

"How'd you know?" Miley said weakly.

"Not many people live in the same town as Hannah Montana, _and_ have the same first three cell phone digits, _and_ go on vacation with their best friend when their best friend said you had gone over to her house. Miles, you look _just _like her."

"Oh. Alright, that makes things less awkward," Miley said.

"I'm glad you think so. And I'm glad you're not mad. But now, Miley, I have a question for you."

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm mean. Who wants to know what the question is? I'll give you a hint. It's not:

**A: **"Will you go out with me?" since they're already dating.  
**B: **"Will you go out with me as Hannah Montana?" because that question wouldn't work in my storyline.  
**C: **"Do you want to sleep with me?" because that's not appropriate and neither Jake nor Miley would (in my story) sleep with each other, or ask that in the middle of an airport.  
**D: **"Do you mind that I wear cologne that smells like raspberries?" because… Jake wears AXE. I can tell. And he wouldn't torture Miley like that.

BUT, if you want to know what the question is, I request SEVEN reviews. I allow anonymous reviews, too, so you can review from eight different computers, and I'll never know.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Still no Hannah, still no Mitchel. Shame.

Previously:

"Oh. Alright, that makes things less awkward."

"I'm glad you think so. And I'm glad you're not mad. But now, Miley, I have a question for you."

**Chapter 4**

"Well?" Lily asked, leaning in to listen closely.

"Maybe, would you like to ask if Miley Stewart can star in _Zombie High_ instead of Hannah? Since Miley won't be in school this week, and everyone knows we're dating. So, I could call the director and put in a request that we use a different episode, and Hannah can star in an episode a little later."

"Wow, that's a big jump. I'll tell you in a bit. I have to think about that."

"How 'bout I drive y'all to dinner and you decide after that?" Aunt Dolly suggested.

"Alright, that sounds great, Aunt Dolly."

"Let's go, then," Dolly said, and they all made their way out of the airport, each carrying at least one suitcase.

----------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we're here," Jake said, letting Miley slide into their booth before he sat next to her. Lily slid in across from Miley, and Oliver seated himself next to her. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed quickly.

"Becca? Hey. What's up?"

"Oliver, come on, we're out to dinner. Put the phone down," Miley said as Lily buried her face in her hands. _Could this get any worse?_ She thought.

"Becca, I'm sorry, I'm being forced to leave. I love you. Bye," He said before hanging up grumpily.

"Love Becca? Why?" Jake asked.

"They're _dating_," Lily said accusingly.

"Oh, wow. When'd you two break--"

"Jake shut up," Miley said pointedly. "Let's just order."

Lily opened her menu and looked down the list of food. According to Jake, this was one of the only Italian restaurants in the vicinity, so she needed to get the most Italian dish there to make up for their lack of Italian food later that week.

"You know what? I'm not too hungry. I'll just get a salad," Lily said.

"Alright, I'll join you," Miley said.

----------------------------------------------------

"Miley, come on. I call the bed by the window!" Lily giggled. It was 2:00 in the morning, and Miley was trudging through the hallway with Lily. Lily was completely awake, having slept on the plane, but Miley was tired and nervous about her first day of filming.

"Good night, Jake," Miley said, hugging him. It had taken them half an hour to find their hotel room. Their room, 13A, was in the same suite as Jake's, and so Jake had offered to share his half, 13B, with Oliver. Oliver had accepted gratefully and rushed into his room to claim his bed and unpack his clothes.

"What do you think, Miley?"

"Think about what?"

"About starring in _Zombie High_?"

"I think I'll be Miley tomorrow."

"Really? Awesome, I'll ask them to take out Episode 43F. See you tomorrow, Miles."

"Thanks, Jake. I love you."

"I love you too, Miley." Miley hugged Jake one more time before she opened the door to room 13A. Lily was already sitting on her bed, reading an edition of _Teen Trends_.

"What'd you say?" Lily asked eagerly as Miley pulled off her wig.

"I said that I'd be Miley tomorrow. So you can nix the wig, and Oliver won't be Brett."

"Miley, are you sure about that? I mean, I know you love Jake, but the whole reason you decided to _be_ Hannah Montana was so that you wouldn't have to be different. I know you want the attention sometimes, but s it worth getting _mobbed_ when you walk across the street?" Lily asked. Miley sighed and sat on the bed.

"I know, Lily. Maybe I was wrong, but you know, I know that this would make Jake happy."

"But what if tomorrow Jake asked you to like—I don't know—have sex with him or something. Would you do that just to make Jake happy? I know it's not the same, Miles, but it's about _you_. This is _your _happiness, not his, and if you're on National television in an episode of _Zombie High_ that was _supposed_ to feature Hannah Montana, somebody's going to figure out who you are. Right now, Miley, forget _all _about making Jake happy."

"Maybe I was wrong."

"I know," Miley sighed. "But I already told him that I'd be Miley."

"But maybe you should go over there and tell him that you were wrong," Lily said softly.

----------------------------------------------------

"Miley, that's totally okay," Jake said, running his fingers through her hair. "I understand completely. It doesn't matter that you don't want to do the TV show. Hannah can, and I'm alright with that."

"Promise?" Miley asked, looking up at him.

"I promise," Jake said, placing a kiss lightly on her cheek. "Now go to bed, it's getting late."

"Goodnight, Jake," Miley smiled as she walked out of his room. She ruffled Oliver's hair as she passed, and he smiled.

"Lily, stop it," He laughed in his sleep.

"Doughnut," Miley grinned, winking at Jake. "We'll get them together, okay?"

"I promise," Jake said as Miley left the room. When Miley had walked into her room, she saw that Lily was completely asleep, half off her bed.

"Lily," Miley said shaking her away. Lily swatted at Miley's hand, and Miley pushed her off her bed.

"Oliver!" Lily shouted, waking up instantly.

"Guess again," Miley said bluntly.

"Oh. Hey Miles, you tell him?"

"Yep."

"How'd that go over?"

"He's not mad."

"Really?" Lily asked skeptically.

"He promised," Miley said simply.

----------------------------------------------------

"Miss Montana, get up, it's time to start filming," Jake said, shaking Miley awake.

"Oh, great. Four hours of sleep? Thanks, Jake."

"Any time," Jake smiled.

"Five more minutes?" Miley asked groggily.

"Nope, up," Jake said.

"No," Miley said, pulling a pillow over her head. Jake sighed and picked her up. He brought her over to his room and dropped her onto Oliver's bed. Oliver sighed and rolled over, hugging her.

"Lily," He said sleepily.

"I'm up!" Miley shouted, jumping out of the bed.

"Oh, hi, Miley. You mind not mentioning that?" Oliver asked as he realized what he had just said.

"I don't want to remember it," Miley proclaimed. "I'll go get dressed now," Miley said anxiously, turning on her heel and dashing to her room.

"What's up, Miles?" Lily asked. Lily, it seemed, had been up for at least half an hour, and was in the bathroom curling the hair in her new wig.

"Cute hairstyle," Miley grinned.

"Thanks!" Lily smiled.

Miley took a quick shower before she blow dried her hair and tossed it into her wig. She was wearing a pair of pajamas, knowing that she'd be given a costume when she arrived at the studio. Jake called a limousine to pick them up, and he escorted Miley, Oliver and Lily into it.

_Five in the morning? _Miley thought, looking at the digital clock that was projecting the time onto the wall of the limo. _This is going to be a long day_, Miley thought as the car pulled away.

"Miley you alright?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**A/N: **Pretty uneventful chapter, but it's all a setup for the next one. I promise. Thanks to my new reviewers, and my old reviewers, and my soon-to-be reviewers. Periwinkle box, you guys!!

Love,  
Emma

**P.S.** So, in my original summary (not sure if it's still there), I said 5 extra chapters. Turns out, since I split them up funnier than I thought I would, it'll be a little more. This isn't the last one. I swear. New chapter up tomorrow night!


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I have nothing.

Previously:

"Miley you alright?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"You promise?"  
"I promise."

**Chapter 5**

"Hannah, great to have you back!" Jake's director said, shaking her hand. "You ready for that kiss this time?"

"I think so," Miley said, taking her script out of her purse. "Page 18, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Miss Montana. Must go, now, though. Big fan, big fan."

"So, Hannah, are you ready for this kiss?" Jake said, sitting beside her.

"I am," Miley grinned. "Wanna practice?"

"Not now, Hannah. I have a girlfriend; didn't I tell you?"

"I know, and I'm going out with Oliver Oken, but I don't mind!"

"Oliver Oken, now? Are you really?" a man said. As he emerged from the doorway, Miley grimaced. He was, in fact, holding a camera, and when Jake turned his head and pressed Miley's to his chest, the man took a picture. "Oliver won't be so happy about this, now, will he?" The man asked before he ran outside.

"Nice going, Zombie boy. Now, Hannah Montana cheats on her boyfriend, and Jake Ryan sexually assaults Hannah!"

"I did _not_ sexually assault you, Hannah."

"I know, but the press won't care, will they?"

"Good point," Jake said, looking down. "Sorry, Hannah."

"It's alright, Jake."

"You two ready to begin reading?"

"Yes we are!" Miley said, sitting in a circle of chairs that the director had made.

"Alright, let's start with page one."

**----------------------------------------------------**

Two hours later, Miley and Jake had finished reading through the script and making all the necessary revisions. "Alright, you've done good, you two. Now, I think I'll let you go early. We'll begin blocking tomorrow, three hours."

"Thanks, Mr. Harrison," Miley said as she stood up. "Let's go, Jake."

"Bye, guys, see you tomorrow," Jake said as he left.

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Miley, what _is_ this?!" Oliver asked, bursting into her room the next morning.

"What are you talking about, Oliver?" Miley asked, rolling over.

"_This _article!" Oliver shouted. "The one that Becca called me about at 2:00 this morning!"

"Wow, that's inconsiderate."

"It's 8 in Malibu," Oliver said sheepishly. "But that's not the point! What's _wrong_ with you? Becca _dumped _me, all because you lied and said that I was _dating _you!"

"Sorry, Oliver! I totally forgot!"

"Miley, my girlfriend dumped me because _you _screwed up. And now, I'm dumping Hannah. It's over, Miley."

"But," Miley started as Oliver left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Wow, this sucks. My best friend—that I wasn't even dating—just broke up with me."

"Ya don't say," Lily said as she walked into the bedroom from her bathroom. "Well, Miley, I'm glad. I can date Oliver now."

"He does bounce back pretty fast," Miley reasoned.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Nah, invite him in here. I have to go get Hannah Montana-ed."

"Alright. Thanks, Miley!" Lily smiled before dialing Oliver's cell phone number. "Hey Oliver? Could you come here?" Barely 15 seconds later, the door opened, and Miley dashed into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Yeah, Lily?" Oliver asked as Miley began to put on her wig.

"I'm sorry about you and Becca," Lily said consolingly.

"You heard?" Oliver asked.

"I think the whole _floor_ heard," Lily reasoned.

"Oh." Oliver looked down, and Miley began to blow her wig, completely drowning out anything that her two best friends were saying.

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy… and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Fade to black—show the names—play that happy song_," Miley sang.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jake yelled. _Oh God, _Miley thought. _What did that boy do _now?

"Jake, what's--" Miley asked, walking out of the bathroom. She gasped, too. Staring at her bed, she saw Oliver laying on top of Lily. And, although they were both fully clothed, Miley was completely taken aback… they were kissing.

"Well," Jake said awkwardly.

"Oh, hey you guys," Oliver said, sitting up.

"Hi," Lily said nervously, a smile playing across her face.

"Well then, Oliver," Miley said, her voice dripping with distain. "I guess you're not so sad about Becca, are you?"

"Nope," Oliver said, looking at her elbow.

"In that case," Miley said, striding over to Jake. "Since me and Oliver Oken are _over_, me and Jake Ryan are _on_." Miley looked into Jake's eyes and he looked back, slightly nervously. Then, she pulled him close to her, and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away, she stared at Oliver, who was blushing furiously. "Ooh, sorry, I need to get dressed," Miley said, looking down at her pajamas.

"That'd be good," Jake said, walking out of the room quickly.

_How am I mad at Oliver? Am I jealous of Lily?_ Miley thought. _I can't be. I love Jake—that's why I took a ten hour flight down to the middle of nowhere. It must just be because he came onto Lily like that and I was defensive. Yeah, that's it_.

"Miles," Lily knocked. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just unsettled. I don't know what came over me."

"If you like Oliver, you can have him. I don't mind."

"I don't, though. I guess I was just jealous that you and Oliver were so happy, and I felt kind of left out of our friendship."

"Miley, I'd never replace you," Lily said, hugging Miley.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"It's all cool. Now come on, we've got to go, Jake's calling the limo now."

"Okay," Miley said, pulling on her Hannah Montana outfit.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **You guys, I won't lie. I wasn't too happy that (about) 51 people read chapter 4, and only 3 people reviewed- on of them being my best friend. I mean, I'd totally understand it if I didn't have anonymous reviews allowed, but I do. I don't really care if you flame, or if you just talk about how your cat at your bra, or whatever you feel like saying... it's just kinda sad. Thus, I would like SIX reviews. Any chapter. Just six reviews. Next update will be whenever that happens.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to my lovely reviewers.

In the description of Hannah's costume, please imagine Ashley Tisdale's High School Musical Concert outfit in a dark purple color, and a not-as-beautiful skirt.

**Disclaimer: **One day, Mitchel Musso will fall in love with me. Until that day, I have nothing.

Previously

"It's all cool. Now come on, we've got to go, Jake's calling the limo now."

"Okay," Miley said, pulling on her Hannah Montana outfit.

**Chapter 6**

"Take it from Jake's entrance," The director said for the eighth time today.

"Alright."

"And, action!"

"Zoranda! Where are you?" Jake asked hopelessly. Miley coughed from backstage. "Zoranda is that you?" Jake asked, running to the third stall. He opened it and a girl dressed in a black gown strolled out. "Melody."

"That's right, Slayer. I know all about you and the Zombie Princess, and I'm her to stop anything from happening."

"And, cut! Nice job, Lola."

"Thanks," The girl in the black gown said happily. "Hannah, I can't _believe_ you got me a part on _Zombie High_!

"It's all good, Lily. Just think of it as a 'sorry' for me being such a jerk this morning."

"Lola, you look great," Oliver said, hugging her from behind.

"Watch it, Brett," Lily whined, using Oliver's fake name.

"What?"

"You're messing up my outfit. It's _supposed_ to look like this," Lily said, shaking him off of her.

"Fine, I see how it is," Oliver said, walking away from her, head bowed. "Ooh, pretzels!"

"Where?" Lily asked, turning around. She saw Oliver following a woman carrying a tray of pretzels over to a… "Chocolate fountain!?" Lily dashed over to Oliver, and was thoroughly put out when the stage manager reprimanded her for even _thinking_ about eating in her costume.

"Lola, get back here, we're starting to film again!" Miley called.

"Oh fine," Lily huffed. She strode back to where she and Jake had been standing moments before, and the director paused to look at everyone.

"You all ready? We'll take it from the commercial break where Melody comes in with 'Where is she?' Alright? And, action!"  
"Where is she? Where's the Zombie Princess?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jake shouted.

"Yes you do! Where is Zoranda?" Lily shouted back. Miley coughed again, and Lily turned. "The third stall… the portal to the underworld! Yes!"

"Wait!" Miley's voice shouted from inside the third stall. "It's not over yet!" The door was blasted open, and Miley emerged, dressed as Hannah Montana, but wearing a different variation of the outfit she wore in the first episode she was in. Instead of a large, purple and white prom dress arrangement, she was wearing a sleek, dark purple shirt and a tattered skirt that cut off around her knees.

"Zoranda!" Jake said, sounding astounded.

"So, Zombie Princess, what brings you here?" Lily asked, circling Miley.

"I could never leave the Slayer. I love him."

"Your love is forbidden, though. There's no way that you could ever be with him!"

"But he saved me!"

"Melody!" Jake shouted.

"Yes, Slayer?" Lily asked, walking towards him, a look of vulgarity in her eyes.

"Stop. I can't let this happen! Leave the girl, I'm the one you want! If you've got the _guts_."

"Oh, I've got the _guts_ alright… your Zombie Princess' guts!" Lily said, pulling a stage dagger out of her sleeve and stabbing Miley with it. As Miley fell to the floor, clutching the dagger in her hand, Lily turned and disappeared with a bang.

"Zoranda!" Jake said compassionately, dashing to where Miley was on the floor.

"It's alright, Slayer. Go, you have a life to live. I was a zombie anyway. It doesn't matter."

"Well, maybe _this_ will change your mind," Jake said, leaning in towards her. Miley was nervous when the cameras started moving towards her, but she closed her eyes and kissed Jake. About sixty seconds later, the director called 'cut', and Jake let go of Miley.

"Nice," Miley sighed.

"Thanks," Jake replied.

"You guys can get a break," The stage manager said. Lily was already sitting by the chocolate fountain, every now and then sticking her tongue under it to catch some chocolate as it fell down.

"Thanks," Miley said gratefully. She dashed to her dressing room and pulled on a tank top and jeans. Then, Jackson called.

"Hey, Miles."

"Jackson, make it fast, I'm on break."

"Well then, Miley, if you don't want to hear the important news…"

"News?"

"Not unless we have a decent conversation."

"Hi, Jackson, how are you?"

"I'm good, Miles. How are you?"

"I'm just dandy!"

"Awesome."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not particularly."

"Jackson…"

"Miss Montana, you have three minutes before we call for notes," the stage manager said, ducking into her dressing room.

"Jackson, I have to go. Call be back!" Miley said, hanging up.

She ran outside, in hopes of finding Jake, but instead she tripped in the Swamp of Darkness, and emerged covered in slime. "Eww!"

"Miley, what'd you do?" Jake asked, walking up behind her.

"I fell in the Swamp of Darkness," Miley whined.

"Aww," Jake said, turning her around.

"I look terrible."  
"You do not," Jake reprimanded her. "You look beautiful."

"You don't have to lie, you know."

"I'm not," Jake said. "I'm looking at things a different way." Miley's eyes grew wide as Jake wiped the slime off her face and kissed her.

**A/N:** For personal reasons, this could very well be the last chapter. I figured that if anything had to end, it'd have to be on a good note. So, in case there's no more updates, there might be I want you to know that ANYBODY who read this is amazing. Anybody. So, in case I don't ever update again:

**End**.


	8. Chapter 7

Previously

"You don't have to lie, you know."

"I'm not," Jake said. "I'm looking at things a different way." Miley's eyes grew wide as Jake wiped the slime off her face and kissed her.

**Chapter 8**

Oliver had already left with Lily by the time Jake and Miley were done shooting their love scene. Miley dashed back to her dressing room and quickly stripped out of her costume. As she pulled on her tank top and pajama pants, she flipped open her cell phone and began to dial. It rang twice before her father picked up the phone.

"Daddy!" Miley shouted into the phone.

"Miles, whatcha doing, Bud? You're wasting my minutes!"

"Daddy," Miley pouted. "I was calling for Jackson."

"I know, Miles. I'm just kidding with you."

"Hey, Miles," Jackson said moments later.

"Hi, Jackson. What were you telling me?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"YES!"

"You got a letter," Jackson said.

"That's all? You called me to tell me that I got a _letter_?"

"But not just _any_ letter. It's a letter asking Hannah to be in a movie."

"A movie?! Which one?" Miley asked anxiously.

"A movie that's being shot now, and will continue on for five months."

"Five months?! No way, Jackson. I'll get so behind in my schoolwork. Let me talk to Daddy," Miley demanded.

"Hey, Bud. I'm sorry 'bout you not wanting to do the movie and all, but I already said you would."

"Daddy, why?" Miley howled into the phone.

"Miles, you'll be fine. Lily ad Oliver are coming back tomorrow, and with Aunt Dolly there, _nothing_ can go wrong. It's foolproof."

"Foolproof—hardly! Wait, daddy, which movie is this?"

"Some movie called 'When All Else Fails'. It's starring some blonde boy—a _Hottie of the Year_, or something."

"Daddy, you don't mean _Jake Ryan_, do you?" Miley gasped.

"Jake Ryan, ah, yeah, that must have been it."

"Daddy, I'm in a movie with _Jake Ryan_?" Miley yelled a little louder, as if she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, Miles, but if you say that one more time, I'm hanging up the phone on you. Tell Lily and Oliver to follow Plan 52F. They'll understand. Now go learn your lines, Dolly dropped the script off at your room."

"Thanks, daddy, love you! Bye!" Miley said, hanging up the phone. "Lily, Oliver, pick _up_," Miley said as she dialed feverishly.

"Hello?" Lily's voice said on the other line.

"Lily, put it on speaker phone. I have something _super_ important to say," Miley announced as she heard a rustling and a beep.

"All clear, Miley."

"We are activating Plan 52F. I will _not _be leaving Romania!" Miley shrieked.

"OH MY GOODNESS, MILEY, AWESOME!"

"Thanks, Lily, now take it off speaker, I need to talk to you. OLIVER, GO AWAY!"

"Okay, Miles, what's up?"

"On a plane? Without me? What are you _waiting_ for, Lily, go tell him you love him!"

"Pfft—love."

"Well, you two make out, and you're still not dating?"

"Becca Weller would _kill _me," Lily reasoned.

"Becca Weller can deal with Hannah Montana if she wants to try and steal Lily Truscott's boyfriend!"

"Yeah!" Lily agreed. Miley could tell that she was getting more confident.

"You go walk _right _over there and give Oliver Oken a piece of your mind!"

"Alright!" Lily said. Miley could hear her striding confidently across the pavement. "Oliver Oken," Lily started. She paused.

"Give him attitude," Miley encouraged.

"Oliver Oken," Lily started again.

"Tell him you love his eyes! Tell him that you think his hair's amazing! Tell him that you think it's cute that he wears two polo shirts at once even though it's always 90 degrees in Malibu!" Miley shouted.

"Oliver, I love your hair!" Lily said before she could think.

"You tell him, sister!"

"I love your eyes." Lily said weakly.

"Keep going!" Miley encouraged.

"I love how you wear layers even though it's always too hot in--"

"Lily?" Miley asked. In the distance, she could vaguely sense that Lily was caught up in kissing Oliver, and wasn't going to respond for a long time.

"I'll leave you two, then," Miley shouted. Lily pressed two buttons, as if to say "ok", and then hung up the phone.

"Now, what was I going to do?" Miley asked, looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh, yeah, the movie!" She slid on her shoes and tied them anxiously. "Jake!" Miley shouted, grabbing her purse and opening the door. "Jake!"

**BAM.**

That was all it took to knock the _Hottie of the Year_ off his feet, making him land in a puddle of slime.

"Oh, goodness, Jake, I'm sorry!"

"Miley," Jake nearly sobbed. "I'm _ruined_. I'm completely _covered _in slime. I can't face my _fans_ like this!"

"I'm _sorry_, Ego-Boy. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, but I worked so hard on my hair."

"Oh, who are you trying to impress?" Miley giggled. "Besides, I think you look amazingly cute." She smiled at him.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Miley said. "I'm looking at things a different way." Jake smiled and reached up to kiss her. Pulling her closer to him, he smiled.

"You stole that line from me," he said as they were barely an inch apart.

"Woah, there, Zombie Slayer. You can't kiss me when you're covered in slime!"

"Miley," Jake pouted. "I thought I looked cute."

"But you didn't even hear my news!"

"Oh, so _that's _why you were running. I thought you were just happy to see me."

"No, I got cast in a movie."

"That's great! When's it go until?"

"Five months from now."

"What? Miley, five months _without _you? I'll be back in three, can't you duck out?"

"No, silly. You'll be out in five. We're starring."

"In the same movie?" Jake asked.

"In the same movie."

"Together?"

"Together."

Jake wiped the slime off of his face, and kissed her.

**A/N: BEFORE YOU DROP ME HARSH REVIEWS REPRIMANDING ME FOR NOT UPDATING, I'D LIKE TO SHARE A STORY EXPLAINING THE DELAY.**

I have a dog. My dog is small, fluffy, and named 'Draco'. Yes, because I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. But, anyway, Draco was playing downstairs on a table (Heaven knows how he got there), and he knocked down a vase. I was picking it up, when he came RUNNING at me. In an attempt to duck away (it didn't work), I got hit with a dog, and I got my hand twisted behind the couch. My arm was bleeding restlessly for about five minutes before I called my sister downstairs for her to get me to the hospital.

I was diagnosed with a broken ARM, not wrist. ARM, and I was not allowed to type with this hand. True, yes, I could've had someone else type it for me. I'm not good at that, though, and they'd be SO bored with me being like, "NO, BACKSPACE THAT. DON'T DELETE IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?", you know?

I reviewed maybe five chapters in the past month? If I normally review for you, and I haven't, I assure you that I did read it, and chances are, I loved it, but I couldn't type out my normal lengthy reviews. So, here's chapter seven? Eight? I don't know. Review, guys.

So, on the plus side, I haven't done homework in two months.  Oh, I think I may trip behind my couch again. Next chapter in two days. Would be tomorrow, but that's Easter. So drop a line and I'll upload again. Since I already did the rest of it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As you all know, Sunday was Easter. I had a _huge_ Easter-Egg hunt with my sister, and the result was about a pound or so of candy sitting on my bed. I would gladly trade every single piece of candy—right down to the Midnight Milky Ways (my absolute favorite)—for Mitchel Musso. However, the day that I have Mitchel Musso sitting on my bed will be the day that I own Hannah Montana.**

**Previously**

"In the same movie?" Jake asked.

"In the same movie."

"Together?"

"Together."

Jake wiped the slime off of his face, and kissed her.

**Chapter Eight**

"Miley, we're leaving," Lily said, shaking Miley awake.

"Leaving? For where?" Miley asked groggily.

"Well, you're not going anywhere, movie star. Me and Oliver are going back to Malibu today."

"Oh my goodness, Lily. You can't leave me! I'll have nobody to gossip with!"

"What about me?" Jake asked, walking into Miley's room with Oliver.

"You don't count."

"Oh, okay," Jake frowned.

"Here, Miley. Here's my cell phone number, just in case you forget," Lily said, passing Miley a slip of paper. "And here's my lucky bracelet." Lily finished, handing Miley the old friendship bracelet that Miley had taken from her almost a year ago.

"Thanks, Lily," Miley said, hugging her. "What about you, boy? Don't I get something from you?"

"Umm," Oliver paused. "You can have my shoes, if you want. I brought two pairs."

"I'll pass."

"How about my sunglasses?" Oliver asked, handing Miley his glasses. She put them on. "You look stupid, but they'll remind you of me."

"Sounds good, best friend."

"We need to go, now, Miley," Oliver said. "We'll see you in five months."

"Bye, Oliver and Lily. I'll miss you. Come visit me," Miley said, getting out of bed and hugging them each in tern.

"Bye, Oken," Jake said as he pulled Oliver into a 'man-hug'. "Miss Truscott," Jake said politely, kissing her hand.

"Bye, Jake," Lily smiled. "Miley, make sure you don't come back with a new best friend."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Miss Montana, are you ready to begin the read through?" The director, Henry, said.

"Yes, I am," Miley said, picking up her heavy script.

"Mr. Ryan?"

"Yessir."

"Wonderful. Well, let's begin. Hannah, Violet begins the movie with a monologue that sets the scene for the movie. If you'll begin?"

"Alright," Miley said. She took a deep breath and began. "When James Wagner first moved into Seaview, I couldn't stand him. I mean, _no_ new kid had ever been so confident. He was always polite, and he would flirt with all the girls. Nobody could get enough of him—myself included. But when my boyfriend broke up with me because I talked to James so much, I was determined that _this_ was my chance to get him to be mine. I knew that if I tried hard enough, James Wagner would like me—Violet Sawyer."

"Lovely, Hannah. Now, Jake, let's skip to the end where you and Hannah have just kissed at the end of Junior Prom. Ready?"

"Sure, sir," Jake said, winking at Miley. "When I moved next door to Violet Sawyer, I thought that she was just another girl. By the end of the week, I knew that I was horribly wrong. Violet was the most headstrong, independent girl that I've ever met. I was determined by the end of the month, that Violet would be mine. I worked too hard to be the best on the football team, or the best kid in class… but when all else fails, be yourself. In the end, look where I ended up."

"Good job, Jake. Now, after that, there's a short epilogue, a montage, if you will, narrated by Sofia, Violet's best friend. Basically, it goes on to say that true love prevails, and Violet and James lived happily ever after when they finished high school. Lovely, right? Well, we'll begin filming the first scene tomorrow, since we have to push this movie along. We're trying to get you both back to school in time, you see."

"Oh, thanks, sir," Miley grinned.

"Besides, I'm sure that you two will have had enough of each other by the end of this movie," Henry said.

"I don't quite think that that matters, sir. Me and Hannah will be seeing quite a bit of each other, even once the movie finishes," Jake announced.

"Well, lucky you, Jake. Hannah is quite a lovely lady. Make sure you don't forget that."

"If I did, I'd have to kill myself, sir."

"Lovely. Well, I'll give you all the afternoon to go home and learn your lines for the first scene. We'll do the narration for the introduction this evening, Hannah, if you don't mind."

"Do you have time now?" Miley asked.

"Well, yes, but are you ready?"

"Always."

"Okay, come with me," Henry said, leading her into a room. "Aiden will be here in a minute to help you out."

When Miley had imagined Aiden helping her with the beginning, she thought that a slim, brunette girl with a long, pointy nose would be there, teaching her how to say the lines properly. Boy, was she wrong.

Aiden was a short, wide man with a plethora of facial hair. He had a large, bushy mustache and a short nose that looked like a tomato. "Hannah Montana," Aiden said. "It most certainly is a _pleasure_ to meet you at last. I trust that I'll see you around the set?"

"Yes, sir," Miley said, looking down.

"I hope that I'll be seeing _a lot_ more of you."

"I'm afraid that I don't…"

"Miss Montana, I see that you're a typical southern belle. Completely stupid, but worthless other than for sexual pleasure."

"I beg your pardon!" Miley shouted. Outside the room, Jake looked into the window, worried about his girlfriend's shout.

"You're not worth anything to Henry—I'm surprised Jake hasn't gotten into your pants yet," Aiden said.

"What?!" Jake shouted, barging into the room. "Are you insinuating that Hannah is a slut?"

"I believe that I am," Aiden said.

"Come on, Hannah, we're out of here," Jake said, grabbing Miley's hand. The two walked out of the room, and were just on their way out the door when Henry stopped them.

"That was short, Hannah. Are you coming back later to finish?"

"She won't be coming back at all unless Aiden leaves," Jake said defiantly.

"What happened?" Henry asked, sighing.

"Aiden just called Hannah a _slut_, and then attempted to take advantage of her!" Jake yelled.

"Is this true, Hannah?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Miley said quietly.

"Thank you for telling me, Jake. I'll make sure that Aiden leaves," Henry said. As Jake left the building with Miley and stepped into his limo, Miley laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Jake."

"For what? That's my job. I'm your boyfriend."

"I know. But you helped me out, and you didn't even slip up and call me 'Miley'."

"I wouldn't tell anybody who you are," Jake said, rubbing her hair.

"Where to?" Jake's chauffer asked.

"How about the shopping center? I think my lady here could use some fun."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks, Jake," Miley smiled.

"Hey…hey," Jake said, tilting Miley's head up to his. "That's what I'm here for."

**A/N: **I cut this chapter shorter than I was going to make it. I know that it seems ridiculous for someone to hit on Hannah—but it's part of my plan for 'making Miley and Jake gain a stronger BF/GF bond'. If I cut up the rest of the chapters right, it should be three more chapters. But the end's pretty lousy, so I may rewrite it. Either way, I suck at endings, so it won't be great anyway.

Next update tomorrow—I was out pretty much all day today, or you would've gotten it earlier. But I'm leaving state on Wednesday evening, so you won't get anything after tomorrow. Tomorrow's update will be wicked late, too. (Probably 10:00 or 11:00 in the evening. If you're lucky, I may post one for Wednesday, too. But with all the _homework_ I have to make up… _sigh_.)

P.S. Thanks to my reviewers. I deleted my chapter to write you all down. :P If I accidentally deleted you, please let me know so that I can ammend my list.

**jagann **Who I Love first reviewer :P  
sara  
newjileyfan  
ForbiddenxMelody  
mary  
weeziebomb  
eacstl  
laughXoutXloud  
**hermionefan199 **Who I Love she loves Harry Potter, too  
maddie  
I-Luv-Starbucks  
**XOXOtessa **Who I Love she's my real-life best friend  
daniwani2369  
sherrie123456  
talkingCinematic  
**x14xERIKAx14x** Who I Love she wrote me a story  
lilerin91  
zanessaandtroyellaforever  
mmvok  
Contestshippingfan2314  
GorjussGirl


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Special thanks to ERIKA—who told me how to upload my stories because I have technology problems. **

**Disclaimer: As you all know, Sunday was Easter. I had a _huge_ Easter-Egg hunt with my sister, and the result was about a pound or so of candy sitting on my bed. I would gladly trade every single piece of candy—right down to the ****Midnight** **Milky Ways**** (my absolute favorite)—for Mitchel Musso. However, the day that I have Mitchel Musso sitting on my bed will be the day that I own Hannah Montana. **

**Previously**

"Thanks, Jake," Miley smiled.

"Hey…hey," Jake said, tilting Miley's head up to his. "That's what I'm here for."

**Chapter 9**

"Miss Montana, are you ready to begin filming?" Henry asked, for the eighth time.

"Yes, sir, just a minute," Miley shouted as her hair stylist slowly did up her hair, biding Miley enough time to finish learning the first scene.

"Hurry up, Hannah," Jake stage-whispered.

"Be quiet," Miley huffed as she slid into place next to him. Miley was wearing an elegant, tea-length, black velvet dress that was cut with a sweetheart neckline. She grinned at Jake as he took in her appearance, from the flower perched behind her left ear down to the four-inch heel of her Mary Jane shoes. Although normally Miley was a head and a half shorter than Jake, she was now able to look up into his eyes without problem.

"You look great, Hannah," Jake smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Zombie Slayer," Miley said flirtatiously, gesturing at his grey, casual suit and black dress shirt.

"Why, thank you," Jake replied.

"Now, if you two lovebirds are finished," Henry said. "I would _like _to begin shooting."

"Alright, Henry," Miley and Jake said simultaneously.

"Then hop in the golf cart and we'll go across set to where the rest of the actors are," Henry said as a golf cart pulled around the corner of the building. Miley and Jake rushed to jump in, and were quickly whisked away.

When the two stepped out, they saw a lavishly decorated room with drapes and beads hanging from the ceiling, and disco balls swirling around the room. It was nearly full to the brim with teenagers, all playing extras in the movie. Miley walked in and was quickly greeted by Holly, the girl she had met in Malibu.

"Hi, Jake! Uh, hello, Hannah, what a pleasure to meet you," Holly said.

"Oh, lovely to meet you, as well…"

"Holly."

"Right. Nice to meet you, Holly."

"I'll be playing _Sofia_ in the movie. I thought I'd tell you," Holly said with an air of superiority.

"Thanks for the notice."

"Any time, Hannah."

"Ready? And _places_," Henry shouted. "Action!" Cameras immediately began rolling as the teenagers danced to a DJ's music. As one camera zoomed in on Miley and Holly, Miley began to speak.

"Sofia, who's that?"

"That?" Holly asked anxiously. "Ooh, I don't know, but he's _dreamy_!"

"He must be new here," Miley mused.

"Look, he's talking to Hilary Montigue!"

"I'm going to go introduce myself."

"Don't do that, you'll look _desperate_!" Holly amended. But, too late, Miley had begun to walk _right_ to where Jake was standing, next to a perfectly-tanned brunette. However, she passed, tossing her hair a bit as she did so. Jake turned, as dictated in the script, and followed her to a hallway.

"Hey," He said, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Oh, hello," Miley said, as if she hadn't noticed him.

"I'm James," Jake introduced.

"Lovely."

"Care to tell me your name?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Violet."

"So, Miss Violet," Jake said, placing a hand on her shoulder and stepping in front of her. "Playing hard to get?"

"Hard to get? I'm hardly playing," Miley quipped, walking past him.

"Violet," Jake whispered.

"And _cut_!" Henry shouted.

"Good, but I need a tiny bit more tension. Hannah? Come on back, we'll try that again," Henry announced. Miley and Jake retreated to the door, and began their section again.

"Hey," Jake said. Miley turned to look over her shoulder at him, but then turned and began to walk again.

"Oh, hello."

"I'm James," Jake said, trying to capture her attention.

"_Lovely_," Miley said, walking quicker.

"Care to tell me _yours_?" Jake asked.

"Violet," Miley said bluntly.

"So, Miss Violet," Jake said, sidestepping her and stopping her dead in her tracks. "Playing hard to get?"

Miley scoffed. "Hard to get? I'm _hardly_ playing." She walked straight past him, and Jake sighed.

"Violet."

"Cut! Better. We'll revisit this tomorrow. Part two," Henry said. Miley, Holly and Jake walked outside into the brisk night air, and Miley and Holly got into one car, while Jake got into a different car. Holly scurried over to him, kissed his cheek and said, "Baby, you're doing great." The second scene began outside, panning in on two houses, one belonging to Violet, and one to James. "Ready? Action!"

The first car, a silver SUV, drove up to the street and paused. "Thanks, Sofia," Miley said, hopping out of the car.

"Any time, Vi," Holly shouted out the window as she drove off. As Miley walked to the door of her own house, Jake pulled into his driveway in a dark blue convertible. Seeing Miley, he jumped out as fast as he could, and ran to impress her.

"Violet, right?" He asked.

"Pathetic, right?" Miley returned.

"Violet, give me a _chance_."

"Chance? I don't even know your last name."

"Wagner."

"_Lovely_."

"Thanks," Jake grinned.

"Look, Mr. Wagner, I'd love to talk, but my mother probably expected me home and hour ago. So, I bid you farewell."

"Look, Violet," Jake began. "If you don't like me, I get it. Just tell me. Don't put me through this. I'm a guy—I like straight answers."

"James, I…" Miley said, her voice fading away.

"It's fine. You're just a normal girl," Jake said, entering his house and leaving Miley at her doorstep. Miley slowly unlocked the door to her house and tossed the key onto a sofa before she ascended a set of stairs, taking her out of sight.

"Cut! Lovely, Miss Montana. I could _feel _the emotion," Henry gushed.

"Thanks," Miley said sullenly.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Jake whispered.

"Nothing," Miley lied.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked skeptically.

"I'll tell you later," Miley said bluntly, walking away.

**A/N**: WHENEVER I TYPE MY NOTES, MY COMPUTER FREEZES. GAHH, SEVENTH TIME. HOPE FOR ITT. (My extremely fast rendition of my page-long original note)

I love:

1. Contestshippingfan2314, the newest addition to my I LOVE HARRY POTTER FANCLUB.

2. Julx27xluvsxHM, my newest reviewer.

3. Hermionefan199, who replied to my comment about loving Harry Potter.

**I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE LAST HARRY POTTER BOOK.**

If you want to know what happens, I know. I'll tell you now. Look away if you don't want to know for another five MONTHS (I guarantee, don't miss this.)

HARRY POTTER DEFEATS VOLDEMORT (that's a given), but is severely injured. As he is in St. Mungo's, bleeding to death, the healers cannot decipher him from the other mangled Order members. Harry Potter then dies, alone, in the hospital, never to be seen or heard from again.

But I promise that that doesn't really happen. :P


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm in love with Mitchel Musso. Dating Tom Felton would score pretty high, too. But, the second I date EITHER of them, I will be the PERMANENT owner of Hannah Montana. (Dream on, guys. They're too good for me.)**

**Previously**

"What's wrong, Miles?" Jake whispered.

"Nothing," Miley lied.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked skeptically.

"I'll tell you later," Miley said bluntly, walking away.

**Chapter 10**

"Miley, wait up!" Jake shouted as Miley walked briskly into the hotel five hours later.

"Jake, wait up for _what_?" Miley shouted, her cowboy boots resounding on the tile floor.

"Miles, what's wrong? What did I _do_?"

"What _didn't_ you do, Jake Ryan? You _played_ me. You liar," Miley yelled, slamming the door to her suite and collapsing on her bed. As she rolled over, she saw a sheet of paper on her nightstand. She picked it up, and her eyes watered as she read the note.

_Dearest Miley,_

_I don't know when you'll actually get around to reading this—maybe even right when you're packing to leave—but I had to write. I know that when you're all alone in Romania with Loverboy, you'll feel tempted to forget me. But I couldn't let that happen, now, could I? Well, the plane's about to leave, Miley, but I had to let you know that you're never going to get away with not calling me. X32, I programmed my number into your cell phone. I noticed I wasn't there before—maybe since you got a new one? No, I'm just kidding, I know that you got a new one and you hate speed dials, but I had to. So, Miley, 32 it. I'll always be around to pick up—making out with Oliver isn't even important enough to ditch my best friend._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Loverboy," Miley scoffed as she picked up her cellphone. She quickly pressed in "32" and waited for Lily to pick up. Three rings later, Lily's voice came across the line.

"Miley? What's up?" Lily asked.

"Not too much. I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Jake?" Lily asked.

"How'd you know?" Miley asked.

"Oh, I have, like, ESPN or something."

"Alright," Miley giggled. "Well, the thing is… you remember that Holly girl?"

"Yes," Lily said angrily.

"Well, you see… Holly's on set as my 'best friend'."

"Alright," Lily said, following Miley's train of thought.

"And she's flirting with Jake _all_ the time. Calling him 'baby', and stuff. And kissing him. And I think he's cheating on me," Miley blurted.

"WHAT?"

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does, but Miley, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I want you to get up right now, and go over to Jake's room. Knock, wait for him to open the door of his own accord, and sit down with him _at the table_. Alright?"

"Alright, Lily. Thanks."

"Bye, Miles."

"Bye, Lily." Miley hung up slowly, and stood shakily. As she crossed the room and went across the hall, she felt a lump forming in her throat. She knocked slowly, three times, letting Lily's words replay in her head. "Jake?"

"Come in," Jake said sullenly. Miley paused. _Should I walk in? _She thought. _Lily said to wait for him to open the door._ "Are you _incapable_?" Jake asked angrily as he pulled open the door. Miley slowly went to sit down at the table, and waited for Jake to join her.

"Jake, look. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions…"  
"MILEY! I don't even know what you jumped to conclusions _about_!" Jake shouted, putting his head into his hands.

"Jake, please, hear me out."

"That's better than you did for me."

"Jake, _please_," Miley said. When Jake said nothing, she continued. "Look, I'm being overprotective, and _stupid_, I know. It's just—when Holly flirts with you, I get _so _riled up. I'm sorry that when she called you 'baby', I got mad. I shouldn't have. I should have talked to you first."

"Yeah, that would have been nice."

"Jake, please. I _know_ you wouldn't cheat on me."

"Miley," Jake began, taking a deep breath. "Miley, yesterday you were about to get _raped_ by some man that you'd never even _seen _before. And who stuck up for you?" Jake paused. "Me. I did, Miles. I didn't tell _anyone_ that you were Hannah Montana. I wouldn't _dream_ of forgetting you, Miley. Because I love you."

"Jake, I…" Miley began, her voice trailing off.

"Miley? What? You can tell me anything."

"Jake, I love you, too. And if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know."

"I think that there is."

"What would that be?" Miley asked nervously.

"Daddy, I need to ask you a favor," Miley said.

"Yeah, Bud?"

"Can you get me two tickets to see _Mary Poppins_ on Broadway?"

"Why?"

"Because it's Jake's favorite movie, and Aunt Dolly was going to take us down this weekend."

"I don't know if I can get you tickets for _this_ weekend."

"Can you try? It's Jake's birthday."

"Alright, Bud. I'll try."

**A/N:** I know, short.

But next chapter's two and a HALF pages. Not one and a half.. Review, you guys.

P.S. Thanks to:  
Cheetalady95, my newest reviewer  
Hermionefan199, my fellow Harry-Potter-the-FIFTH (movie) lover.  
newjileyfan, who always reviews  
ForbiddenxMelody, who always leaves me nice comments. Even if I think my writing SUCKED.  
laughXoutXloud, my reason for updating  
Contestshippingfan2314, because she loves Harry Potter, too.

P.P.S. (for contestshippingfan2314): I honestly don't read all that much when Harry's a boyfriend. I used to read H/Hr ONLY, until I found Portkey, and then I started with Draco/Ginny. From there it went to Lily/James, and then when I got here, I started reading Draco/Hermione. I know, it's an odd array. I just happen to be attracted to stories where one character isn't SUPPOSED to be in love with the other, and when you don't know much about one character's friends (i.e. Ginny and Lily, and sometimes Draco, depending on how the story's written).

**GROUP QUESTION: **Somewhere, I read that Lily Evans was a Ravenclaw, according to a JKR interview. Does anybody know if this is _true_? Because I certainly don't, and I'm developing theories about book seven. I DESPERATELY need to know in order to create my theory.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Last chapter, guys. Well, here goes. I wrote it a while ago when my friend got back from seeing _Mary Poppins _on Broadway. She says she loved the song about the birds. That's my favorite song from the movie. Anyway, I hope I don't mess up TOO much, I checked the lyrics on the Broadway websites and everything… wish me luck. This chapter skips around a lot, because I got sick of details.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed in the past three days.

**Previously:**

"Could you get me two tickets to see _Mary Poppins_ on Broadway?"

"Sure, Bud. Do I get to know why?"

"No. Well, Dolly's going to take me and Jake over there some time if we get tickets. It's his favorite movie."

"Alright. Sounds good, Bud. I'll see what I can do."

**Chapter 11**

"Miley, sweetie, _good news_!" Aunt Dolly said as she opened the door to Miley's room early the next morning.

"What?" Miley said groggily. She was still laying on her bed, evidently just having woken up.

"Get up, Pop Princess. You've still got to shoot today. Up, Miles," Dolly said, pulling Miley out of bed. "But I got you _two _tickets—_front and center_—to see _Mary Poppins_!"

"No way!" Miley shouted as she jumped out of bed.

"Really," Dolly said. "The _second_ I told them that Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan wanted to see the show, they gave me exclusive tickets."

"This is so great, Aunt Dolly!" Miley said, hugging her aunt.

"I'm gonna let you get dressed now, Miles. Have fun shooting, we're leaving this evening."

"Alright. I'll pack when I get back, then."

"Okay, Miles."

--

"Hey, cutie," Jake said as Miley jumped into the passenger seat of the golf cart. Jake had been asked to drive today, and was sitting with his arm around Miley. Today, he was wearing a plain tan hoodie that had designs on the inside, and a pair of dark jeans. Miley was wearing a pair of dark, tight jeans that fell down past her white Converse shoes, and a long, pink, tunic-styled shirt.

"Hey, Jake," Miley said. She tossed her blonde hair and kissed his cheek. Holly, who had stalked into the back of the cart, scoffed disgustedly.

"What's up?" Jake said as he started the cart.

"I did something that I think you'll like," Miley grinned. She leaned in and whispered, "I got two tickets, front and center, to see _Mary Poppins_."

At these words, Jake was so surprised that he fell _completely_ out of the golf cart, pulling Miley with him. She landed _totally_ on top of him, and Holly shrieked.

"Oh my goodness, Jakie! Hannah get off him, you're _squishing him!_" Holly said, pulling Miley's arm.

"Hey," Jake said, holding Miley against him. "I'm fine."

"Slut!" Holly screamed. "Ah! You don't know the first _thing_ about Jake Ryan! The day he left to come here, he made out with some Malibu Barbie chick!"

"That's okay. I'm fine with it," Miley said as Jake flipped on top of her and stood up, pulling her with him. Holly instantly got into the golf cart and drove to the set, leaving Jake and Miley behind.

"Well, the set's only a mile away," Jake suggested.

"Oh, no. I look _pretty_," Miley said, gesturing at her curly hair.

"Fine, I'll call," Jake said, flipping out his cell phone.

--

Shortly later, Miley and Jake were sitting in a room with the casting directors.

"Well, Holly, if you can't get along with Jake and Hannah, I may need to ask you to leave," one of them said.

"I agree," replied another.

"But we've _already_ shot the first scene. And with Jake and Hannah being away for the weekend, we may need to elongate our process by a week at least!" Henry, the normal director, said.

"Then we'll do that," the said a third man. "We want this movie to be the best it can be. We'll hold open auditions when Jake and Hannah get back."

"Okay," Miley grinned, squeezing Jake's hand.

"Sounds good," Holly said stiffly. "I'll go pack."

--

"Ready?" Miley asked, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"As I'll ever be," Jake said, trying—and failing—to hide his excitement.

"Come on," Miley said as she stepped on to the plane.

"You two be good," Aunt Dolly called. "I'll have someone pick you up at the airport!" Dolly shouted after them. She had only procured two tickets, and sent Jake and Miley alone.

"Please, not Uncle Earl," Miley called back.

--

"_I'm practically perfect, from head to toe. I'm practically perfect…_" Mary Poppins sang, making the audience laugh.

"_You're practically perfect_," Michael and Jane sang back at her.

"_I guarantee_," Mary replied.

"You're practically perfect," Jake whispered to Miley. He ran his hands through her currently-blonde hair, and she smiled at him. To her, it seemed like the audience was more interested in watching her and Jake then they were in actually watching the show.

--

"And I think that it will prove to be a very useful word," Mary Poppins said. It was close to the end of the first act, and the lights were completely dark, other than a single spotlight that was hitting the top of Mary's head. As she began to sing _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_, the crowd finally pulled their eyes away from Miley and Jake.

--

"Here we are," Jake said as their limo dropped them off at a Marriot hotel in the middle of Broadway. The two stepped out and ran inside to the huge, glass elevator. They sped up thirty six floors (A/N: I've stayed at this hotel. I can't describe it. But I was on floor thirty six.), and raced each other down the hallway to their suite.

Jake pulled open the door, but Miley ran inside first, jumping onto the bed, with Jake following after her. "Hey, get you own bed," Miley laughed.

"I have my own bed. It's down the hall. But I'm not going to sleep just yet," He replied.

"Let's watch American TV!" Miley shouted. She threw off her blonde wig and turned on the TV.

"Jake Ryan was spotted with Hannah Montana today in New York City. Rumor has it that they saw the new hit show _Mary Poppins_. More information will come at 11. This is your news source, Channel 18."

"Hey, guess what," Miley said, as Jake pulled her against his chest and she flipped off the TV.

"What?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Miley said, as he kissed her. A few moments later, Jake pulled away.

"I _knew_ that word would prove to be 'very useful'," Jake said, quoting _Mary Poppins_. "Guess what."

"What?" Miley asked.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

**END.**

Okay, guys. I know. I suck at endings. I gave you a warning.

Want a sequel about the movie? I already started writing it.

But I left out one part. **Miley needs a new best friend. So does Jake.**

If you are female and would like to be "Violet Sawyer's BFF", review with your name (or a false name to save your identity), hair color, and favorite quote. I am happy to make up last names, if need be. Or, you could make a fake name because I'm not too sure if that many guys are into this story. Just since, ya know, I've talked with some people, and they've all been girls. So, whatever rocks.

If you're male and would like to be "James Wagner's BFF", give me your name (or a false name to save your identity), hair color and favorite quote. I am happy to make up last names, if need be.

**So, Review** if you want to be in the moviee. The first five people get parts—just since that's how many I left open.


	13. AN

Hey, guys.

Thanks to everyone who wrote in to be in the sequel. When I uploaded the sequel, I only had three people respond, and I was excited to get it up to see how people would like it. So, congrats to CheetaLady95 (Clariece), ForbiddenxMelody (Breanna) and Maddie, who reviewed and got put into the story...

And special thanks to sugarush7z and laughXoutXloud, who reviewed after I put up the next chapter.

But, because I'm trying to be a good person this week (I forgot to give something up for lent. Now, I'm trying to be extra-nice to make up for that) I'm going to put in sugarush7z (Alexandra/Allie) and laughXoutXloud (Amara).

The only problem is that I pre-wrote two chapters when I first decided to make a sequel, so Allie and Amara won't "appear" until around chapter three or four.

**But once again, **thanks to everybody who's reviewed my story, I really appreciate it, especially since it's my first one.

-Emma

P.S. If you haven't checked yet, my sequel is called "When All Else Fails"--it's the title of the movie that Miley and Jake are in.


End file.
